


Gallavich Advent Calendar 2018

by kariberri13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, Holidays, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: 25 Gallavich prompts that don't connect to each other. The prompts are from @gallavichthings on tumblr!These are shorter fics that are just meant to be adorable.





	1. Lights

Mickey walked up to the door of the Gallagher home. Even outside he could hear the happy laughter of the six siblings and Mandy. Mickey noted there weren’t any decorations outside of the home, but there was no doubt that there were inside. 

He walked through the door, in awe at the lights and tinsel wrapping the stairs. A large Christmas tree stood in the corner, but there weren’t many gifts underneath it. Mickey slipped a small package out of his coat pocket, making sure no one saw as he put it behind other presents.  
It was a small ring for Ian, no an engagement ring, but a promise ring. They had already been through so much together, and Mickey had no doubt that they would be together forever. Mickey heard Ian calling out for him, so he smiled and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen he found all of the Gallagher siblings, Kev and V, Sheila, and Mandy. He pulled Ian into a tight hug, kissing the side of his face as he did so. 

Fiona smiled at them, the shouted for everyone to go to the living room. All of them piled into the living room, trying to all fit. Loud laughter echoed through the house. Ian made Mickey sit down as him and Lip passed out present to the people surrounding them. 

Mickey was surprised when Ian handed him a package with a grin resting on his face. Mickey peered around Ian, watching as Lip picked up the package he left. He hadn’t specified that it was from him, but there was no doubt that Ian would guess who it was from. 

Lip handed the present to Ian, who looked at it in confusion before sitting on Mickey’s lap. He turned to face his boyfriend, raising his eyebrow. Mickey decided to play dumb and shrug his shoulders, which earned him a glare. Everyone started to tear open the gifts, but Mickey opted to watch Ian’s face.  
When Ian opened the give from Mickey, his eyes softened. Tears pricked at his eyes as he took in the ring. Suddenly it was quiet and all eyes were on them. 

“I… I don’t know what to say Mick.” Ian stuttered out. 

“It’s nothin’ really Ian.” He said lamely. In truth he was beyond glad that Ian liked it. Ian smiled at him, tapping on the gift resting next to Mickey. He rolled his eyes before picking it up. Everyone feigned going back to whatever they had been doing, but in reality they were all still focused on the two boys.  
Mickey open the box, revealing a small gold chain inside. Mickey looked up at Ian, a smile gracing his face.

“Where did ya have to steal this from Ian.” Ian glared at him, taking the necklace from Mickey’s hands, gently clasping it around his neck, before standing up and holding his hand out. Mickey narrowed his eyes before taking Ian’s outstretched hand. Ian smiled and lead Mickey out the door and behind the house.  
The entire backside of the house was light up with Christmas lights. Mickey slide his hand inside Ian’s pocket, grabbing out the ring. He then gently slipped it onto Ian’s finger.  
“We’ve been through so much Ian. And through all of it, I love you, and I always will.” Mickey whispered. Ian’s smile was even more beautiful under the red and green lights that shined above them. 

Mickey slowly leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Ian’s. The kiss was tender and warm even though the cold winter wind blew around them. Mickey would always remember this moment, as Ian looked especially stunning under the lights and with his face turning red from the cold.


	2. Reunion

It had been two and a half years since Mickey was hauled of to jail, and it had only been two years since Ian got the letter that broke his heart. He could hear his siblings downstairs, and Lip had already been up trying to get his to come downstairs. 

“Ian, come on buddy. It’s been two and a half years, he wouldn’t want you to sulk like this.” Ian had just rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He knew it wasn’t fair to his siblings, but he missed the love of his life. Mickey had gotten arrested for being a pimp in June, and the week before Christmas Ian had gotten the letter. 

Dear Ian,  
They decided to transfer me, out of state. I don’t know when they will let me out, so I can’t ask you to wait for me. It would be unfair. I just can’t do it.  
I love you- Mickey. 

When Ian had gotten the letter he broke down. He would wait forever for Mickey if he had too, if Mickey had just asked him too. That day Fiona held him tight while he cried and just rocked him. Now for the past two Christmas’ he had been too depressed to get out of bed. 

Mickey was his rock, what got him through the hardest times, and now he didn’t have him. When he first got arrested, Ian visited him on the first of every month, and now Mickey was transferred to Texas, something about overcrowding but they didn’t want to let him go.

Ian had always warned against Mickey pimping out Svetlana’s friends, but he said he had to do it. Ian heard a knock at his door, and then Debbie from the otherside.   
“Ian, come downstairs. There’s a super special present down there for you.” Ian grumbled and slipped deeper into his covers.

“Debs, I’m not in the mood.” He yelled back, in mild annoyance. 

“Please Ian. I swear you are gonna like it.” Ian just wanted her to go away.

“For God Sake Debbie, leave me the fuck alone.” He angrily yelled. He regretted it instantly, but could hear her leaving the door. No doubt soon Fiona would be up there and yell at him. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He didn’t want to deal with this today. 

Soon enough the door to his bedroom swung open, but he didn’t turn around.

“Go away Fiona. I’ll apologize tomorrow.” Ian said, muffled from underneath his blankets. He felt the bed dip down when she sat, and then she started to rub his arm.

“Seriously Fi, I’m fine. You know what’s going on. Go have fun.” 

“Fiona is downstairs Ian.” Someone that was definitely not Fiona whispered. Ian’s eyes shot open, he knew that voice too well. He turned over and sat up, the blankets falling from over his head. 

He was met by Mickey, who was smiling and holding his arms open. Ian started to tear up as he realized that Mickey was really here. He shot forward into his lover’s arms.

“Mick, I didn’t realize that you were here.” He said, a sob wracking his body. Mickey’s arms rubbed up and down his back, before pulling Ian out of the bed and into a standing position. 

“Well, you were supposed to come down, because I was your gift.” He said, a mischievous smile on his face. Ian pulled away, pushing back on Mickey’s chest. Confusion flashed across the shorter man’s face.

“What the hell Mick. That fucking letter, I would have waited you know.” He shouted at the raven haired man. Mickey looked down in embarrassment. 

“Did you?” He said in a small voice.

“Did I what Mick? Wait for you? Yeah I did, because I fucking love you.” Ian shouted. Mickey smiled at him, but Ian wasn’t having any of it. He turned away from Mickey. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him tight against Mickey’s body. 

“I love you too Ian. I just couldn’t stomach asking you to wait for me. I wasn’t sure how long I was gonna be in prison, and I couldn’t do that to you.” He said softly. Ian turned around in his arms, a smile now on his face. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s, the grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs. Everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Ian scoffed at them, but still was smiling. Ian turned towards Debbie, still holding onto Mickey’s hand. 

“Debs I’m sorry. You know you could have just told me Mickey was here though.” He said. Debbie was about to reply before Mickey cut her off.

“I told her not too. It was a fucking surprise Tough Guy.” Ian let go of Mickey’s hand to give Debbie a hug, whispering another apology into her ear. She smiled and shrugged it off.

“I had a feeling you would yell at me, but someone wouldn’t listen to me about going up anyways.” She leveled a glare at Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes and just ruffled her hair before pulling Ian’s arms around him. This was the only place that Ian wanted to be, and he was happy to finally have it back.


	3. Snow Globes

Carl was slipping out of his shared room, when he bumped into Ian’s dresser, causing the snow globe that Mickey bought Ian to fall and shatter on the ground. Carl froze in place, hoping the noise didn’t walk either of the teenagers sleeping just a foot away. Carl slowly left the room, only breathing when he he exited the room.

The sun was shining brightly through the room when Ian rolled over, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Mickey, bring the other boy closer and pressing a kiss to the bare skin of his back. Mickey laughed and twisted around in Ian’s grip, now face to face. 

Ian smiled back at Mickey, then pressed his lips to the raven haired boy’s. Debbie burst into the room, yelling to them to get up. She stopped in the doorway, eyes landing on the snow globe lying broken on the floor. 

“Debbie, it’s not like you haven’t seen fucking kissing.” Mickey groaned, turning over. He looked down at what Debbie was staring at, finding the mess on the floor. Mickey’s eyes widened and he stopped, causing Ian to tug himself up to see what was going on. Ian gasped when he saw it, upset that the gift was broken. 

Ian quickly got out of his bed, kneeling at the edge of the glass shards. Debbie turned on her heels, running downstairs to get Fiona. Mickey jumped out of their bed and sat next to Ian. 

“Hey, Ian it’s okay. It isn’t a big deal.” He said, trying to get Ian to look at him. Ian refused to look up at him, instead focusing on trying to pick up the pieces.  
“Ian, you’re going to get hurt. It’s just a snow globe.” Mickey insisted. Ian kept ignoring him in favor of grabbing the shards of glass.

Ian winced as a piece of glass cut his hand, causing blood to well up and start dripping. Mickey grabbed his hand, knocking the rest of the glass out of his hands, and hauled him up and to the bathroom. 

“I fucking told you, tough guy. It’s just a snow globe.” He muttered, pressing toilet paper to Ian’s hand.

“Mick, it’s not just a snow globe. It was the first gift you actually gave me.” Ian quietly whispered. Mickey stopped, thinking about what his boyfriend said. He smiled at Ian, loving his boyfriend was sentimental. 

“Okay, I’ll get you another Army.” Ian turned towards Mickey, pulling the shorter man into a hug. Mickey pulled back and gently kissed Ian, before going back to their bedroom. Inside Fiona was sweeping up the glass, fake snow, and other snow globe pieces. 

“Ian, it’s got to dry. I’m sorry it got broken.” Ian shrugged, pulling Mickey back into their bed for more cuddles. Fiona smiled, leaving the room to let the boys be.

“You know, it was probably Carl that broke it?” Mickey whispered into Ian’s back. He pressed his face into his boyfriend’s warmth, loving the shaking feeling of Ian’s laughter.  
“I know.”

“Debs, do you know what happened to Ian’s snow globe?” Fiona asked. Debbie shook her head, telling Fiona that she had no idea what had happened. Fiona noticed that Carl was sitting in the corner, with a guilty look on his face. 

“Carl?” Fiona said, causing the younger boy’s head to snap up and look at her. 

“I didn’t mean to Fi. It was an accident.” He blurted out. His eyes widened, realizing that he had confessed to it when he wasn’t going to. Fiona pointed upstairs, effectively telling Carl what to do without speaking a single word. Carl grumbled before going upstairs. 

He hovered at the door, hoping not to piss of Mickey to much. The other boy was insane and could kill him, and Carl really didn’t want that to happen. He took a deep breath, entering the room without knocking. 

Carl instantly slammed the door after opening it, then he ran down the stairs. He was met with Fiona who didn’t look impressed that he was already back down.   
“Fi, they were having sex!” He exclaimed, his face turning red from having to say it to his older sister. Fiona took a deep breath, before yelling for Ian and Mickey to get downstairs.

Ian didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed, he even looked proud of what happened. He loved Mickey, and he didn’t care what people saw. A glare from Fiona quickly changed Ian’s line of thought. She wasn’t happy that Carl had walked in on them, and when Mickey caught her eyes, he looked even more embarrassed.   
“Carl has to tell you something Ian.” Fiona stated, pushing Carl forward.

“I’m sorry, I broke your snow globe and then didn’t tell you.” He said, unable to look either man in the eyes. 

“Now Ian, it’s your turn to apologize to Carl for what he saw.” Ian smirked before listening to Fiona. 

“Carl, I’m sorry you walked in on Mick and I having sex. I think we are even for you breaking my snow globe.” Mickey looked like he wanted to curl into a corner and die. Carl nodded, deciding to watch TV to get his mind off of what he saw. Ian and Mickey went back upstairs, but Fiona wasn’t happy with Ian’s apology, so she followed them. 

“Do you think we should tell him that we figured out that he did and weren’t actually doing anything?” He asked Mickey. Fiona laughed a bit before clearing her throat. Ian whipped around, startled that she was there. 

“Go tell him.” She said a smile on her face. Ian grinned, before going back down, leaving Fiona and Mickey alone. 

“It was his idea.” Mickey said, smiling at her. She nodded, telling him that she had a feeling, especially if neither of them broke it and Lip was at college.


End file.
